Cherry Soda
Cherry Soda is an award winning singer, actress and model. Early Life "Cherry Soda" was born as Eve C, born to Yvonne and Clark. Her siblings are DJ CC and RC. Eve was born on December 10th 2000. Despite Yvonne and Clark always being named as her parents, her birth father is Donald G. He is currently in a custody battle with Clark to get his daughter back. Career Eve started her career in 2005 when she was signed to JVC Records and released her debut single, Boom Boom Baby, in early 2006. She released her debut album, also named Boom Boom Baby, the same year. She was signed to modelling agency, Babba Sweets, in 2006. In 2007, she became an actress. She is most well known for the film, Elephant Fighter, which devastated fans when she didn't appear in the sequel, Elephant Fighter 2. She has become well known for the role as Evie Luzen, a crazed child who suffers from eye problems. She starred in two major films as Evie, Cat Wars and The Moving Eyes. Eve has become well known for changing her singing styles many times. She started out her career with "baby pop", later changing to pop, and then rock. Previous to this, she released singles on YouClown as Squeezy Ball / EC. She also been a Scottish singer and returned back to pop music in 2013. When she featured on a single by Missy J, Creep Around Cirl, her fans were impressed but more so even haters admired her with one famous hater / fan "Wanda" warming up to her. She has taken breaks from singing various times which devastated her fans every single time. Her longest break was between 2010 to 2012. She returned as "Scottish Eve", who was sometimes described as her "inner Eve". When she returned, fans were wild monsters that had to be held back. In 2012 she was starred in major film, Tubes, and confirmed that she would be returning to singing. She starred in The Moving Eyes, Demon Cat, The Foster Parents in 2013. She also has a role in television program, Always the Innocent. She also revealed that fans could look forward to Sacky Soda: The Documentary, which was based on the happy times of Eve and Sacky's time together. She released a joint album with Sacky in early 2013, Sacky Luzen. She later confirmed that she was finishing up on a solo album for release the same year. She released it one month later, Soda Spray. After being signed to JVC Records for seven years, she was signed to Galaxy Records in 2012. She had a role in horror film, Zomberina, in 2015. The same year she also released a new single, Gonnae No Dae That, and confirmed that she was working on her god knows numbered album. The album will be released in March 2016. Public Problems In 2013 she was involved in a tape that got out, Eve Must Be Destroyed. As well as this, due to her suffering from recent breathing troubles, she now has lost her good voice. Her last album, Soda Spray, was luckily succesful and before this time. She is working on a new album currently and will probably be using voice editing because of this. Personal Life Eve lives with her family in Scotland. As of 2012, Eve donates to The Himmer Charity and Dangerous Humans Charity. In 2013, Eve confirmed that she would be a part BH Support & Awareness Group. She also began donating to Stop Heffalump Head Abuse Charity in 2015. Despite having a connection since 2008 and fans wanting "Aleve" to get together, Eve finally confirmed her relationship with Alan McGertbillson in 2013. It was rumoured by 2014 that Eve was expecting a child together but she later denied the rumours. Her sister, Leahcar, still hinted that she really was pregnant despite this though. Alan and Eve have been married since 2014. Despite this, he has disappeared and she seems to have no information about the disappearance. Some haters have suggested that she slaughtered him.